


Blood Prophecy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Challenge Response, Character Death, Community: hp100, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between these banks will flow a river of blood, of souls lost and power unrestrained</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Bank"

_Between these banks will flow a river of blood, of souls lost and power unrestrained._

_War will pass over this land like a winter storm. Bodies falling. Each individual, each unlike the others. Each with his own family, friends, strengths, weaknesses, hopes and fears. Fluttering like snowflakes on the wind._

_Some day, spring will come. Blood will melt from the land and run into this river. A river of blood… and souls… and dreams._

Harry trailed his fingers in the water as he recalled Trelawney’s last prophesy. Her blood was the first to stain these banks, but not the last.


End file.
